Cliff Hudson vs Bill Overbeck
Cliff Hudson vs Bill Overbeck is Peep4Life's twenty-ninth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 14! Dead Rising vs Left 4 Dead! Vietnam veterans in apocalyptic worlds meet. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Bill wandered towards Crislip's Home Saloon. "Zoey! Francis! Louis!" Bill called. Wondering where his allied had gotten to. Cliff decided to try and ambush Bill, stalking him. Bill soon laid eyes on a captured Zoey, Francis and Louis. "Help!" Zoey cried out. As Bill advanced he heard someone behind him. "What was that?" he asked. "He's from your time, Billy! 'Nam veteran and that..." Francis explained. Zoey struggled to free herself. "We're prisoners of war in his eyes now..." Louis added. "What a dick." Zoey muttered in summary. Cliff then lunged at Bill, who barely dodged the attack. "Cut the shit and let them go!" Bill ordered. "This war isn't over yet, soldier. Now get on the point!" Cliff yelled. "We're as human as they come--" "I don't care!" Cliff screamed, slashing for Bill's head. Bill backed up and shoved Cliff away. "I don't believe this..." Here we go! ''' Before Bill could fire a single shot, Cliff retreated into a trap door. Bill continued walking, watching the corners. Cliff threw down a road flare, making Bill's vision impaired and forcing a coughing fit. Cliff then tripped Bill and went to stab with his machete. Bill blocked with M16 and kicked Cliff's legs from under him. Bill got to his feet and shoved the butt of his rifle into the nose of Cliff. Cliff stumbled before slashing Bill's gut ever so slightly and retreating into a trap door. Although he contemplated following him, Bill decided to use pain pills to give him a boost. He also swapped to his dual pistols, waiting for the reappearance. Cliff showed up and Bill fired away, clipping the foot of his fellow veteran. Cliff hurled a pipe bomb which exploded close to Bill, but not close enough for damage. Cliff ran through the cloud of the explosion and kneed Bill in the groin before trying to slash with both his machetes. Bill grabbed his arms and disarmed him of one weapon before pushing him into a wall. But before Bill could do anything else, Cliff kicked him in his injured knee. Taking to the high ground, Cliff threw more pipe bombs at Bill, who dodged the explosions. He anticipated Cliff's rush this time and swatted him to a side before cutting into his shoulder. Cliff cried out before headbutting Bill. Bill took out an adrenaline shot and took it, speeding himself up a bit. He rushed after Cliff, firing with his pistols but the psychopath escaped into a trap door again. Another trap door to Bill's left caught his attention. Bill threw a Molotov there, trying to block off Cliff's tunnels. The door opened and Cliff burned his hands on the fire. He retreated and Bill aimed his M16. Cliff launched a road flare, making a smokescreen. Bill fired through the smoke and he heard someone feel the impact. Cliff's body became clear as it stumbled through the smoke, he was clutching his body that was now dripping with blood. Bill took his machete and decapitated Cliff. After the fight, Bill freed his allies. "Wait up, i'm healing!" he announced. After a couple of seconds they got back to walking. "Hey, are you OK?" Zoey asked. Bill sighed, "This shit's getting more like 'Nam every second..." he explained. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights